


sQuad vs Veggies

by running_with_luck



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Other, Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: Shoma doesn't like vegetables. Nathan and Boyang want to try and change that.





	sQuad vs Veggies

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some sQuad fluff. Might write more instances in the future.

 

 Despite Shoma’s best efforts, Nathan and Boyang had flanked him at the banquet when he was compiling his plate and, despite his best attempts to communicate with them, they had placed vegetables on his plate.

 

And so he sat at the table, with Nathan on one side and Boyang on the other, watching him and his every move.

 

“Eat, please?”

 

“蔬菜对你有好处”

 

Shoma stuck his tongue out at the plate before him. He doesn’t need to speak English or Chinese well enough to know what they are trying to tell him.

 

“No” he says, stubbornly. He catches a glimpse of Yuzuru across the room, who is watching Shoma’s misery with an amused smile. Clearly, Yuzuru won’t rescue him from his torment.

 

Javier manages to catch the unspoken conversation and fails to cover his equally amused grin.

 

“Just try it. Maybe you’ll like it. Watch-“ To prove that vegetables are good, Nathan picks up a cherry tomato. Boyang follows suit and together, in sync, they both eat them. Shoma winces visibly, clearly disgusted that they would do that, but he wouldn’t tell them what to do.

 

With some resentment, but deciding to humor them both because he loves and trusts them completely, he picks up a cucumber and, begrudgingly, takes a bite out of it. The face he makes is equivalent to someone putting something abhorrent underneath his nose, like rotting garbage or something similar.

 

It’s not just the taste, it’s the texture too. It’s grassy and squishy in all the wrong places, and firm in all the places that it shouldn’t be. Begrudgingly, he eats the rest of the slice of cucumber.

 

Boyang leads the applause. Nathan joins in and a few smattering of skaters join in as well, though clearly not in the know as to why they were clapping. Shoma ducks his head in shame and Nathan pats his back.

 

“Thank you” Nathan says and Boyang places a hand over Nathan’s, both of them conforting a clearly wounded Shoma.

 

“Bad taste” Shoma whines.

 

Boyang laughs. “Taste better. Time.”

 

Nathan nods. “Try another one?”

 

“No!” Shoma pleads, but it is futile. He won’t win. “肉助けて！”

 

Shoma swears he can hear Yuzuru laugh somewhere as Nathan steals a piece of lettuce for himself off of Shoma’s plate, amused. Together, they would one day get Shoma to eat a salad on his own, but that would take time.


End file.
